


Hiding in Plain Sight

by jaekayelle



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is hoped, the obvious can't be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

A handshake at the net that turns into a quick hug, with shy smiles shared.

#

The next match, different results, but another hug and hands brushing chests and backs, and bravely straying lower. 

#

Brief, confident high-fives in passing. 

#

Playful touches and so many giggles.

#

An arm around the waist. The _skinheatpress_ of cheek against ear. 

#

Front to back, leaning over to reach for the same towel in the locker room. Skin against skin for the first time. No one else there to witness. No one there to tell them what's to come is a bad idea. 

#

First kiss. A mere touch of lips, dry, chaste, thrilling. And terrifying.

#

Many more kisses. Caresses turn to gropes turn to caresses. 

#

Bodies clash intensely, desperately in a darkened hotel room. 

No going back. 

The future doesn't exist. Only the now.

 

# end


End file.
